SAVE ME FROM THE DARK
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: Daryl and Beth have bonded and fallen in love. Now she's been taken. Can he save her in time? Beth's POV Mature subject matter smut horror potential rape


"Beth run! Go out the window" I hear him yell.

"I won't leave you!" I yell back running for the window. There's walkers at the door and I see Daryl trying to hold them back. I go out the window like he says and I run for the road.

I didn't see the man. He grabbed me and I dropped my stuff, everything. I try to scream for Daryl but his hand covers my mouth and he drags me into the car.

"Shut up!" he says and slaps me. I try to fight him but he ties my hands.

He looks me over.

"Joe's gonna like you whore," he looks at me hungrily and I quietly start to cry.

"Daryl," I whisper to myself as tears run down my face. I don't even know if he made it out of there. _Please God let him be alive. Let him find me. I love him so much…_

He saved me when the prison fell. I practically ran into his arms trying to find the kids but he told "We gotta go Beth we gotta go" and I ran with him. We ran through the herds of walkers. We ran until we collapsed exhausted.

We made camp sort of as best we could. At first we didn't talk much, like he was mad at me for surviving when no one else did. But I only survived because of him. Finally I was so frustrated with the whole situation I said I wanted a drink.

A drink wasn't what I wanted. Just something because he didn't talk and I couldn't stand the quiet. So I was going to take off but he wouldn't let me. Instead we went off in search of my first drink which led us to the cabin in the woods.

He gave me a drink. "Here's a first drink fer ya," in that honeysuckle growl of his. I take a sip and choke.

I come up with this dumb drinking game but he gets all upset and we're yelling at each other. I ask him if he thinks the others are alive .

"It doesn't matter cause we're never goin' ta see'em again," and he's crying and telling me how its all his fault that we lost the prison. I didn't know that he blamed himself and hearing it broke my heart in two. He tried to walk away from me but I hugged him from behind.

He turned around and grabbed me and I could see tears in his beautiful eyes. Then before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. He was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

It felt incredible. I was melting. We just stood there kissing and then he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Best go inside. Startin ta get dark," so we went inside and he sat down in the chair. He still had ahold of my hand and he pulled me into his lap. We didn't talk. Just sat there, his arms were around me and my head was on his chest.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I looked up at him and whispered "Daryl," .

We kissed again. This time his kiss was harder, more passionate. He pulled me even closer and whispered in my ear.

"Beth I-I'm.." he looked in my eyes. His cheeks were red. It was so adorable. His eyes though were dark with desire. I kissed him again and he cupped my face with his hands, looking in my eyes.

"I know," I said in between kisses, "Me too," He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. Then we were kissing again and pulling each other's clothes off. I heard him whispering to me

"I love ya Beth I love ya"

We slept like that, his arms around me, my head on his hard, muscular chest. I could feel his heart beating. I wake up to him nuzzling my neck and whispering

"Mine,"

"Yes," I whispered back and he kissed me harder than I've ever been kissed in my life.

After we burn the cabin, we move on. Daryl teaches me to shoot the crossbow. I'm getting pretty good at tracking too. We spend our days searching for the others and our nights holding each other by the fire not talking much just…together.

"Mine," he whispers in my ear at night as he holds me close and I always answer "Yours," then he holds me even tighter.

_The car drives along as I lay on the backseat. I can't move; my hands are tied together. I'm so scared and only one thought runs through my head as he drives in the darkness:_

_Daryl find me please I love you…_

_The road stretches aimlessly on. I don't know where I'm being taken but I know if Daryl is alive he'll find me…_

**We found the house the day I got my foot caught in a trap. Thank God I didn't break it. It only hurt a little but he carried me on his back as we walked through the cemetery. He put me down so he could check but the house was clear.**

**Inside the house was free of dust, like someone was taking care of it. No one was there though. We found food. It felt so good to sit and eat something that we didn't have to catch, kill and skin ourselves. **

**I found a room with a piano. I haven't touched one since the farm. I was playing; it felt so good to play again. Daryl came in and put his arms around me, kissed me. I never knew Daryl could be like this. He looked at me, eyes dark with desire and laid down in the coffin. He told me to keep playing for him. I did and I could feel his eyes on me, sending butterflies through me. I finished the song and looked over. He was asleep.**

_**The car stops and the man comes around and opens the door.**_

"_**On yer feet ya fuckin whore," he says. No one's ever talked to me like that. I let him drag me out of the car and lead me through the woods to their camp.**_

_**There were men sitting around a campfire. He shoved me in front of the leader.**_

"_**This the best ya could find?," he looked me over. "Awful skinny but I guess she'll do. The new guy gets her first," He motions to one of the men. He stands up in front of me and his eyes meet mine.**_

_**Daryl.**_

When he wakes up, we fix dinner and sit down to eat. I wanted to leave a thank you note for whoever's house this.

"**Why don't we just stay, tell them in person if they come back," he smiled at me. "We can make it work," **

**Then we heard the noise outside. **

_**Daryl pushed me inside the tent. He closed the flap and cut my hands loose. I threw my arms around him, crying. He wiped my eyes and took my hands in his.**_

"_**Shh.." he whispered, kissing me. "Im getting us out of this We got ta play along. Ya trust me?" I nod and he wraps his arms around me. "Not gonna let'em touch ya but ya gotta take off yer clothes" I knew he was right; if they came in and I wasn't naked…**_

_**He watched me undress and his cheeks turned red but his eyes were dark with desire. **_

"_**Git yer clothes off girl," he says. He rakes his eyes down my body and he rubs himself. I can feel myself getting wet for him. **_

"_**Damn yer a hot little slut on yer knees little girl now!" he's behind me, running his hands over my body. He puts me on my knees. I know they are listening outside the tent and can see the silhouette in the firelight. I hear him unfastening his jeans and feel my desire rising. His fingers probe me as he whispers in my ear "Yer so fuckin hot," and he kisses my neck, biting at me.**_

_**Then I feel him enter me. I can't hold back my cry. I've never been this hot for anyone in my life. He thrusts and growls as he slams into me again and again.**_

"_**Yeah ya like that don't ya," he growls loud enough for them to hear. He reaches around to play with my clit. I moan loudly.**_

"_**C'mon girl come for me," he whispers this because its not for their benefit. A second later I feel it and I know he does too. The growls and moans grow later til he bursts inside me. **_

_**He kisses me, his hands on my face. "Yer so damn beautiful.." he says as the tent flap opens and one of the men comes in, a dirty looking man with dark scraggly hair. He looked hungrily at me.**_

"_**Fuck off I ain't done with'er yet," he continues kissing me, his knife in his hand pointing at the man. He leaves quickly and Daryl returns to kissing me, laying me down.**_

_**He looks at me, his hands on my breasts, pinching my nipples. I moan. "Mine," I hear him whisper and I answer "Yours," His head dips lower and I feel his tongue inside me. My muscles clench around him and I'm moaning. His tongue finds my clit and he licks it until he feels me coming on his tongue. He pulls me up and kisses my lips passionately. "Get dressed," he whispers**_

"_**Don't ya dare fight me yer mine little girl," and I whimper loud enough for them to hear as I'm pulling on my clothes.**_

"_**You've had her long enough Dixon time for someone else to fuck the little slut," it was the man I heard them call Joe. He poked his head in the tent. **_

_**And he fell to the ground as Daryl's knife pierced his skull. He threw his body to the side and he led me out of the tent. The dirty man with the scraggly hair yelled out "Where the fuck ya goin Dixon? She belongs ta us," he was looking at me and I pressed into Daryl. H is crossbow was raised. **_

_**There was a sound and that smell we had learned to fear. Walkers. Drawn by the noise no doubt. Most of the men were drugged, they barely saw the charred dead things but they screamed as their flesh tore. **_

_**The scraggly haired man screamed like a little girl when the half rotted walker grabbed him, sinking its teeth into his flesh. **_

_**We ran into the woods again**_

"_**I know where the car that took me is," I say to Daryl. He hits the walker in front of him with his crossbow as he nods.**_

_**We run to it. The keys are in the ignition. Luck in our favor. We drive until we come back to the funeral home The walkers are gone and we get inside. Soon as its secure we sit down and hold each other.**_

_**Just before I fall asleep, I feel him nuzzle my neck and whisper in my ear.**_

"_**Mine," he says**_

"_**Yours," and he holds me tightly in his arms.**_


End file.
